


After We're  all Gone.

by Zygarde22



Series: Gwenvid Week 2020 [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, F/M, Family Feels, Gwenvid Week (Camp Camp), Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: After all the campers have gone home, David and Gwen notice that they're most troubled camper is still there, and now Gwen and David are faced with a problem: What to do with him?Part 1 of the Gwenvid Week 2020: Before Camp/After Camp
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Series: Gwenvid Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915561
Kudos: 21





	After We're  all Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late with Gwenvid week this year, but that's what happens when you got other works you wanna do just as much, oh well better late then never.

The sun was setting in the sky, it was early evening, the sacred twilight before night came about, Camp Campbell was for all intents and purposes empty, save for four people, Quartermaster, Gwen, David, and Max, and for Gwen and David the fact that Max was still here was a bit disheartening to say the least. They knew the ten year old had some familial troubles, but the fact that it had been hours since the designated pick up time, and all the children had been picked up by their respective parents was…not the best looking thing.

“Max, you okay?” David asked sitting besides the pouting ten year old, who turned to him and scowled at him. 

“What the fuck do you think?” Max said the hostility in his voice showed through , David frowned; he walked over to Gwen who was observing the scene with the same amount of disdain for the situation as David. 

“What are we gonna do?” Gwen said as she pulled out her phone and showed the call log to David, fifteen unanswered calls to Max’s parents phone number, if they cared about him they’d have answered by now. David looked at Max and back to Gwen. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know Gwen.” David said as he wracked his brain trying to think of what to do.

“Well I’ve called CPS; not sure what else we can do for him.” Gwen said sadly. She walked up to Max, who was still sulking, she pulled the child into a tight hug, and tried as he might Max couldn’t help but cry. David walked up to the two pulling them both into a hug. 

A few days would pass and after Child Protective Services talked to David and Gwen to get their statements about what happened and with that Max was taken into foster care. With Max gone to parts unknown. Eventually David got the idea that Gwen and he should adopt Max. 

“David, I know you carry a soft spot for the kid, but do you really think we can afford to adopt a kid?” Gwen asked, she hated the fact that Max was in the system, but there wasn’t much they could do about it. 

“I know it’ll be hard, but Gwen we know Max the best, and he deserves a loving home.” David said hopefully, and Gwen saw that glint in his eyes, and knew there wasn’t much she could do to dissuade him, with a sigh she and David did what they could to make themselves seem like good enough parents for Max to be sent to them, and after contacting the foster care agency, they got the go ahead to take care of him for the interim, at least to see if they could adopt him. The two had picked him up at the home he was staying in and were surprised when rather than his normal vitriol or venom, Max hugged the two tightly. 

“Don’t worry Max, we’ll be here to take care of you.” Gwen said, it would be a while but they would be a family. 


End file.
